Sustancias
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Lo que pasa, cuando un niño inocente, hace algo por interés, cuando un mayor no presta atención y cuando un grupo de caballeros toma una limonada con una "azúcar" alterada…


**Saint seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo me quiero robar a los dorados…Jajaja (es broma, no me demanden T.T)**

* * *

**Sustancias**

**Lo que pasa, cuando un niño inocente, hace algo por interés, cuando un mayor no presta atención y cuando un grupo de caballeros toma una limonada con una "azúcar" alterada…**

Era un día común y corriente, como todos los que desde que hades, fue derrotado, Atena los atormenta con cada capricho…si, todo es tan común…

Ese día en especial, Kiki, había sido invitado por la amazona de Zorro menor a Rodorio. (Motivos…seguro, le había puesto el ojo al maestro…)**…**

Kiki, tenía todas las ganas del mundo de ir a Rodorio con la amazona, así que para que su maestro le dejara ir con ella, decidió hacer meritos. Sabia, que ese día su maestro y los demás caballeros, habían bajado desde temprano al coliseo a entrenar un poco, pues a pesar de no haber guerras, entrenar para conservar su físico, era necesario (si, si no después se ponen gorditos…u.u)…así, que con una linda sonrisa, puso manos a la obra para prepararle a su maestro y los demás, un rica y refrescante limonada…

Ya tenía todo listo, limones, agua, hielo, jarra…pero no había rastros de la azúcar…con un poco de pereza, subió hasta el último templo, ya que ningún caballero dorado estaba en su casa. Al llegar al templo principal, encontró a Shion con un montón de papeles en mano y con el seño fruncido. Con un poco de temor se acerco al mayor…

Maestro, Shion…-llamo el pequeño pelirrojo, pero el mayor solo levanto la cabeza, esperando que continuara- tendrá un poco de azúcar que me regale…es que mi maestro no ha ido a comprar y pues ya no hay y estoy…- el niño comenzó a explicar, pero Shion solo le señalo con el dedo índice el lugar donde, el pequeño debía buscar- gracias…-

Azúcar…azúcar…-decía el niño mientras se dirigía a una habitación, que si el niño hubiese prestado atención, se hubiese dado cuenta que en esta había un letrero que decía…"prohibido, cosas requisadas…en especial para ti, Milo!"-mmmm…donde dejara la…Azúcar!- exclamó al ver una pequeña bolsa plastificada y con cierre hermético-mmmm…espero alcance, haber…mmmm… esta dulcecita-dijo al probar un poquitito de es "azúcar"-

Gracias maestro…-se despidió del mayor, que ni cuenta se dio de donde salió el pequeño-

Como supuso su maestro y los demás dorados iban llegando a la casa de Aries, así que con su sonrisa más inocente y dulce, termino de preparar la limonada.

Maestro, le hice limoná para usted y los demás caballeros…-dijo al entrar a la salita de Aries, que ahora era utilizada como salón de descanso por los dorados-

Gracias Kiki- agradeció el lemuriano, que estaba sentado en el suelo, pues sus sofás eran ocupados por sus "invitados"-

Si gracias, enano, ya me moría de sed y el mal anfitrión, de tu maestro no se digna en atenernos…-hablo Kanon, quien fue el primero en tomar, de la rica bebida-

Si, si… Kanon, lo que digas…-fue la única respuesta del carnerito (awww…que lindo!)

Maestro…le quería pedir permiso- empezó a decir el pequeño- para ir al pueblo con Vania, si…puedo?-pregunto con sus grandes ojos brillosos-

Ve, Kiki, no mas no le des problemas a la niña…-autorizo el carnero, antes de tomarse un vaso lleno de limonada…-

Gracias!-un feliz Kiki, desapareció por la entrada de Aries, dejando a los mayores-

Unos minutos después…

Jajaja ja…mira, mira…el sueño de dumbo…Jajaja…nunca creí ver tanto elefante rosa…Jajaja -reía Mu, más feliz de lo normal mientras jugaba con las ilusiones de los gemelos-

A que yo creo mejores….eleeefantes…que…tú, Kanon…-decía saga mientras seguía multiplicando los elefantes rosa-

Ni creas…Saga…a que mis elefantes son mejores….jajaja…mira a que no puedes hacer una oveja…Jajaja…-reía

Jajaja….veo doble, cuatro sagas…Jajaja…-Aioros andaba de un lado a otro, tambaleándose-

Si y como les decía el cero absoluto…-Camus, instruía a un grupo de hombrecitos azules, junto a Shura-

Sí, mi amigo Camus, es el mejor en el cero…absoluto….Jajaja - Shura se acerco a abrazar al acuariano-

Na…deja eso Shura, me sonrojo…Jajaja-Camus le acompaño a Shura, en las risas-

No se lo merecía, de todos…él no se lo merecía…-decía un afrodita, que arrodillado lloraba y era consolado por su amigo DM- dime Ángelo, porque la vida es así…?-

Ya amigo…ahora está en un lugar mejor…-DM, solo consolaba a su amigo

Jajaja… a que no puedes hacer un cubo, cubico…jajaja-reto Kanon a su gemelo-

A que puedo hacer un cuadrado, cuadrático…jajaja-rio a la par que su gemelo-

Jajaja…Milo, desde acá te ves pequeñito…jajaja…pareces bichito…jajaja-Aioria, estaba subido en la mesa- que calor…jajaja…quien subió la temperatura…jajaja-

Quien calentó el sol?...jajaja…calentó el sol…jajaja-Milo, ya no sabia ni lo que decía-haber gato…gatuno, a que no sabes que hace un gato en el techo?...-

Que?-pregunto Aioria, mientras se sacaba el polo de entrenamiento-

Que, que?-pregunto Milo-jajaja…

Jajaja…-le siguió el gato dorado

Y que haces, tan solita?...-Shaka, hablaba con una "joven de cabello rosa y ojos azules"-por que tan callada…?-decía, mientras se acercaba a la "joven"-mmmm…sabes, yo soy el caballero mas cercano a dios…seria un privilegio andar con migo…verdad?-pregunto a Aioros, que pasaba por ahí-

Seguro…-contesto antes e acercársele-Shaka, deja a la pobre en paz…jajaja…la asustas…-dicho esto, el caballero de la novena casa se marcho-

Bailamos?-pregunto a la "joven"-…

Mira…Juju…-Aioria y Milo, estaban dando un espectáculo stripper-a que yo tengo mejor cuerpo que tu?-

Na, gato, yo soy el caballero con mejor cuerpo…-decía Milo-

Aioria, bájate…de esa mesa…jajaja…mira una mariposa-Aioros, dejo a Milo y el gato por ir tras la mariposa-

Jajaja…otra dimensión…jajaja…adiós cocina…jajá-kanon y saga dejaron de hacer ilusiones y empezaron a enviar los muebles y cosas de Aries a otra dimensión-

Mmm…mira…jajaja…a otra dimensión…jajaja…-Saga, envió la ropa de Aioria a otra dimensión-

En un puerto italiano al pie de las montañas…vive nuestro amigo, Ángelo…-cantaba Docko que esta desparramado en el sofá que por poco y era enviado a otra dimensión, cortesía por gemelos de géminis, donde deshacerse de las cosa es mas rápido y sencillo, y proteges el ambiente-

Pero que?...-Shion, venia llegando a Aries, encontrándose así a un monto de caballeros en las nubes…-

Maestro, maestro…-Mu, corrió a abrazarlo-al fin lo encuentro entre tanta oveja de color…jajaja-

Mu?, que tienes?- Shion, estaba desconcertado-

Nariz, boca, ojos…jajaja-se echo a reír-

Que rayos…?-Shion, dejo a Mu y se acercó a Afro y DM- porque lloras?- pregunto al pisciano-

Se murió, se murió…-decía Afro, mientras lloraba, cual magdalena-

Quien?-volvió a cuestionar confundido-

Bambi!-contestó para echarse a llorar-

Quien?-

El lindo venadito, al que le encerraron a la mamá y luego salvo la navidad…-explico Ángelo-

Porque?, porque?...-preguntaba en medio llanto Afro-

… -Shion se alejó, ambos caballeros, que según ellos seguían en un entierro-

Están triste…-escucho que murmurar al anciano-joven maestro-

Que es tan triste?- se acercó a preguntar-

Lo que paso, Ángelo…primero se le va la mamá y cuando la busca, se encuentra con una pelilila que lo maltrata…-

De que hablas…?- que se abran fumado estos…-pensó Shion, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de para en par, al ver en suelo la bolita plastificada y de cierre hermético- como llego esto aquí?, que hace la "azúcar" que le quite a Ágora y Shiva aquí?- el patriarca se puso pálido al recordar todo lo que había pasado- Kiki…ahora, ya se por qué están tan felices, bueno algunos…-agrego al ver a Afro, Ángelo y Docko deprimidos-mmmm…que hago, que hago…ya se!…-

Unas horas después…

Que paso?-Shaka, se despertaba desorientado y si recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado-

Hasta que te despertaste…-la voz del gemelo menor, lo hizo girar a verlo-estamos en tauro-contesto a su pregunta no formulada-

Como están?- Shion, entraba con una fuente con agua y vasos-

Sentados…-contesto Shura, antes de echarse a reír junto a los demás ganándose una mirada molesta de Shion- ay, ya…no se enoje…-

Después del ridículo, que hicieron en Aries, como quieren que este?-pregunto dejando la fuente en una mesita-

Aries, ridículo…-Mu, estaba pálido- ahora que paso, en mi templo?-pregunto con temor-

A pues…-Shion, saco un video de solo los dioses y él saben donde y como es que grabo lo ocurrido- esto…-dijo mientras reproducía el video-

* * *

Dumbo?0.0-

Bambi?0.0-

MIS MUEBLES!T.T-

Uy, Shaka, no conocíamos esa parte, pervertida tuya…jajaja-

Es un doble, es un doble….ese no soy yo…T.T-

Claro…¬.¬-

Hombrecillos azules, que nos fumamos?0.0-

Que vergüenza-

Nunca más salgo a la calle-

Que ridículo, mas grande-

Porque siempre en mi templo…T.T-

Que nos paso?0.0-

No recuerdo haber tomado, ni una pisca de alcohol…bueno, este día ?.?-

Estos niños dorados…-dijo Shion, antes de negar con la cabeza al ver y escuchar las cosa que decían y hacían-hombrecillos azules…jajaja-pensó, antes de frotarse los ojos algo perturbado al ver pasar a un hombrecillo azul- mejor me voy a descansar- dicho esto Shion desapareció rumbo la casa patriarcal-

Ahora sé que es el cero absoluto…-comento un hombrecillo azul a otro, antes de salir de la casa de tauro, rumbo a…-

* * *

**N/A: hola!...ya se, ya se muchas(os) estarán preguntándose, que se fumo esta?, ah pues…no, nada…jajaja…solo fue una ocurrencia…jajaja…espero les guste, gracias por leer!**


End file.
